La vie est une pute
by Kuroe Shizen
Summary: La vie est une pute et la ville une chienne, ensembles elles font le trottoir. Où un KiddXLaw dans un univers alternatif plutôt sombre avec Law dans un univers de débauche qui lui colle à la peau. Rating M pour le vocabulaire et les insinuation.


La vie est une pute et la ville une chienne ensembles elles font le trottoir.

Et toi, t'es là avec elles sur ce trottoir crasseux, pas loin du caniveau où 'es tombé quand t'étais gosse.

Tu vis dans un appart miteux dans un coins perdu et mal famé où la violence, la drogue et toutes ces choses sont monnaie courante. Mais toi t'as l'habitude, l'habitude d'ignorer les cris, les coups de feu et les dealer. Parfois. Parce que tu vois, parfois t'en a marre d'être sur le trottoir tu finis par céder pour oublier, alors sur ces trottoir crasseux tout juste bon pour les chiens comme toi, tu achète parfois. Pour oublier que tu vis dans la crasse et qu'au final la vie est une pute mais toi aussi. Alors dans ton appartement miteux tu fume ou tu te pique pour t'évader de cette réalité. Mais pas ce soir, ce soir tu te contente de boire pendant que tu t'habille. Tu ne devrais pas finir cette bouteille mais tu t'en fou parce que ce soir c'est vendredi. Et que le vendredi est un jour spécial. C'est le début de tes activités du week-end, alors il vaut mieux que l'alcool t'aide a faire face. Tu es prêt, tu quitte ton appartement miteux pour sortir dans une ruelle remplie d'ordure et de cadavres de rats qui pue la pisse. La ville est une chienne.

Tu marche, t'as de la chance il pleut pas ce soir. Tu vas dans le quartier habituel. Il est propre, il y a pas trop de cris ou de violence dans ce coin, les enseignes sont lumineuses et la rue remplis de parfums divers. Mais ce quartier tu vois c'est qu'une façade, un truc pour que les gens friqués viennent, seuls les cafards, les moins que rien comme toi savent la vérité. Il savent que ce n'est qu'une impressions un peu comme le maquillage outrancier des filles dans cette rue, eux et toi aussi connaissent la crasse et le dégoût de la vérité. Parce que tout ça n'est là que pour cacher la puanteur fétides de tous ceux qui sont comme toi, un quartier pour se faire du fric facilement quand on a abandonné toute dignité. La vie est une pute.

Toi t'as l'habitude alors tu traverse cette rue sans t'attarder en ignorant les filles qui te font signe et tu rentre dans la ruelle derrière ce bâtiment avec de jolis néons rose appelé le Dressrossa comme tous les vendredis et le reste du week-end. Tu rentre et tu es assaillis par la fumé des cigare et les effluves de parfums, ça te donne la nausée, en fait si tu le pouvais tu vomirait de dégoût et tu rentrerais chez toi. Mais tu ne peux pas alors tu continu, tu laisse ton manteau dans les vestiaires et tu va dans la salle. Cette salle c'est la principale, là où il y a toujours le plus de monde, c'est là que les filles se produisent. Cette salle tu la traverse en jetant à peine un regard Bonney qui se déshabille sur scène, tu as l'habitude de toute façon. C'est toujours pareil. Parce que tu vois Bonney elle est pas comme toi, elle vient pas du même monde, elle ça lui plaît de faire ça. Avec ses cheveux rose qui se balancent quand elle bouge et son short noir en cuir elle s'amuse sur la scène a se dévêtir en dansant pour le plaisir des hommes en chaleurs dans cette salle. Ils la désire tous comme ça mais toi tu sais qu'aucun n'arrivera à la séduire parce qu'elle ce qu'elle aime c'est l'innocence alors elle ne fait de show privés que pour les gamins qui viennent se perdre ici. Parce que Bonney est une salope c'est elle-même qui le dit. Quand elle est ici, elle est une salope, mais pas dehors parce que ici c'est son secret et que dehors elle est une jeune femme sage.

Alors tu ne fais pas attention a elle et tu vas dans une autre salle, celle derrière le rideau rose en plume. Cette salle est moins fréquentée, elle est différente seuls les habitués la connaissent, ici c'est pas des filles qui dansent c'est des mecs comme toi. D'ailleurs il t'es déjà arrivé de danser et de te déshabiller sur scène. Mais pas souvent. C'est pas ton truc, c'est pas pour ça que t'es là. Tu espère qu'il n'y aura pas Doflamingo ce soir, parce que c'est à cause de lui que tu es ici. Parce que si la vie est une pute alors toi aussi et Doffy est ton Mac. Doffy c'est un type dangereux, il est à la tête de toutes les activités illégales de cette partie de la ville, c'est le chef du gang. Mais Doffy il t'as trouver quand t'étais gosse dans ce caniveau et il t'a sortit de là parce qu'il t'aime bien Doffy, il aime bien les gosses, les jeune. Parce que c'est ce genre de type qui trempe dans la drogue, les armes, la prostitution et la pédophilie aussi. Alors depuis longtemps maintenant tu es sa chienne et ça te répugne. Mais t'as pas le choix par ce que le flamand rose est dangereux et qu'il te tuerait si tu tentais de fuir. Tu peux pas te rebeller contre lui, t'as essayer une fois et t'as mal rien qu'en y repensant. Alors tu te soumet à lui.

C'est pour ça que tu es là parce que Dressrossa lui appartient, et que comme il t'as sortit du caniveau tu dois le rembourser en travaillant pour lui. C'est pour ça que tu danse pas toi, par ce que tu es sa pute, son jouet, son chien. Et qu'il aime pas trop partager ses affaires. Alors il aime pas quand tu danse devant des types en chaleur. Il aime pas non plus que tu couche avec tes clients mais il te vois pas et de toute façon tu est une pute alors ça le gène moins.

Mais quand il est là, tu ne dois te consacré qu'à lui et alors ça te donne encore plus envie de vomir. Parce que lui plus que tous les types complètement bourrés que tu ramène il te dégoûte quand il te touche. Parce que lui il te rappelle que tu n'as plus de dignité, il te rappelle que t'es sa chienne. Il t'humilie parce que c'est comme ça qu'il fonctionnent, comme ça qu'il marche et que ça le fais bander de briser ta volonté.

Alors c'est avec appréhension que tu regarde les gens dans la salle. Et t'es soulagé parce que Doflamingo tu le vois nul part avec son manteau de plume rose et ses lunettes toutes aussi roses.

Alors tu respire enfin, pour peux que tu puisse respirer dans cette atmosphère pleine de fumé et de parfum. Parce que malgré tout ce temps ça t'étouffe toujours autant.

La vie est une pute et tu sais qu'il faut rien espérer d'elle, mais c'est plus fort que toi. Tu regarde a nouveau les personnes dans la salle, tu cherche quelqu'un d'autre, tu espère le voir lui.

Alors tu t'avance et tu cherche un type roux baraqué avec des lunettes de soudures sur le front, un manteau de fourrure et du rouge à lèvre violet. Ce type que tu cherche c'est Eustass Kidd. C'est un chef de gang qui prend de plus en plus d'influence petit a petit dans cette ville. D'ailleurs Doflamingo l'aime pas mais pour le moment il ne fait rien. Kidd non plus il est pas fréquentable. Parce que tu vois Kidd c'est le genre de type qui méprise les plus faibles que lui, et qui aime bien les frapper. Il est violent et impulsif, et il a déjà tuer. Et toi tu sais qu'il aime bien ça tuer. Mais toi tu l'aime bien Kidd. T'aime bien quand il est ton client. Et d'ailleurs lui aussi il aime bien être ton client. Mais tu le vois pas. Parce que la ville est une pute et cette ville une chienne et qu'il ne faut rien attendre d'elles.

Alors tu vas au bar voir César, le barman. Tu l'aime bien César il fait des cocktails étranges et souvent violent mais c'est ce qu'il te faut pour rendre les choses plus faciles. Alors tu t'assois au bar et tu lui demande un smile, c'est sa spécialité. Il te sert et tu remarque que Capone aussi est là et qu'il te fixe. Capone est un mafioso dans le même genre que ceux des années 50. Tu l'aime pas, il te dégoûte presque autant que Doffy. Mais tu sais que si il vient de voir tu n'auras pas le choix avant d'avoir un autre client. Parce que Capone paye bien et que du fric t'en a besoin et que si tu gagne assez ce soir tu sera peut être pas obligé de revenir demain. Et Capone se lève pour venir te voir alors tu soupir et tu bois ton verre cul sec avant de le reposer brusquement sur le comptoir. Parce que tu sais que t'auras pas le temps de trouver un autre client parce que la vie est une pute cruelle.

Mais tu sens une main se poser sur ton épaule et te retourner. Et là tu te retrouve face à un torse. Ce torse tu vois tu le reconnais, il appartient à un roux qui met des pantalons douteux, un manteau de fourrure et du rouge à lèvre violet. Parce que ce torse c'est celui de d'Eustass Kidd. Alors tu souris parce que tu le vois lancer à Capone un regard noir. Et que du coin de l'œil tu vois Capone se rasseoir. Parce que Capone il a peur de Kidd, parce qu'il est plus faible, et il le sait alors il veut pas d'embrouille. Pas pour un pauvre gigolo comme toi.

Alors tu te lève et tu suis Eustass-ya comme tu l'appelle pour prendre sa voiture et aller chez lui. Parce que tu as l'habitude et que c'est toujours comme ça que ça se passe.

Mais avec lui tu n'es pas une chienne c'est différent, ou alors peut être que c'est juste pour toi que ça l'est et que pour lui tu n'es qu'une tapin.

Le trajet se passe en silence, vous parlez jamais, de toute façon qu'aurais-tu put lui dire ?

Vous arrivez dans la planque, c'est pas chez lui, tu le sais. C'est un hangar un peu à l'extérieur de la ville, vers le port, qu'il a aménagé avec un canapé miteux, et une vielle télé, un vielle évier et un frigo qui a connus des jour meilleur. La table c'est pas une table c'est pas une table c'est l'une de ces bobines de bois autour desquels sont enroulés les câbles électriques à la base. D'ailleurs à part un vieux fauteuil de bureau rongé au mites, y a pas vraiment de chaises non plus, ce sont des bobines plus petites, des caisses et des cartons. Quand tu rentre ça pue l'alcool, la cigarette et la Marie Jane. Mais tu t'en fous t'as l'habitude. Comme t'as l'habitude de voir 4 types en train de jouer au poker sur ce simulacre de table. Et comme t'as l'habitude qu'ils ne te prêtent pas attention, parce que de toute façon t'es juste le type que leur boss va s'envoyer ce soir. Ah si, y a ce type blond qui vous adresse un signe de tête. Ce type c'est pas la première fois que tu le vois, et tu sais qu'il est dangereux, presque autant que son boss d'ailleurs et toi tu et tout le monde le sais que c'est pas pour rien qu'il se fait appelé Killer. Parce que Killer en plus d'être le bras droit de Kidd il a l'apparence d'un tueur, avec son masque de hockey et ses faucilles qu'il garde toujours aux poignets et que quand on trouve un corps ouvert façon jack l'éventreur on sait que c'est lui qui a tué. Parce que tu vois, ouvrir le ventre de ses victimes et laisser leurs viscères glisser sur le sol, c'est sa marque de fabrique.

Mais toi tu t'en fous quand tu traverse cette pièce de lui, de tous les autres, de l'odeur et du canapé moisi. Parce que toi tout ce que tu veux c'est arriver dans la chambre. Sa chambre. Remplie de bouts de ferrailles avec au centre un lit au draps rouges, parce qu'il aime cette couleur, tu le sais il te l'a dit.

Et quand vous y arrivez enfin, alors que tes tripes se tordent d'impatience, il ferme la porte avec sa violence habituelle et te plaque contre cette porte.

Ta tête cogne violemment contre la porte mais tu t'en fous par ce qu'il écrase sa bouche contre la tienne, la domine et que pour toi c'est tout ce qui compte parce que te moment tu en avais envie depuis le moment où il avait posé sa main sur ton épaule dans le club.

Alors tu gémis, et quand il s'éloigne enfin tu lui susurre « quelle impatience Eustass-ya ». Il grogne en réponse et reviens t'embrasser mais cette fois-ci tu ne te laisse pas faire et c'est un combat que se livre vos bouches. Parce que tu vois avec Kidd c'est différent, c'est le seul à qui tu adresse la parole, le seul à qui tu tiens tête, et tu sais que c'est parce que tu ne te soumet pas que tu l'intéresse autant.

Tu résiste, tu joues avec lui comme il joue avec toi, parce qu'au fond même si c'est un jeux dangereux tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher. Parce que c'est juste Lui et c'est juste Toi dans ces moments là. Juste deux corps l'un contre l'autre à la recherche de ce qui pourra combler le vide intérieur de leur morne existence, parce que la vie est une pute. Et aussi parce que tu l'aime, parce que quand tu es avec lui, même si c'est juste pour une nuit, tu à l'impression que tu peux laisser la pute et la chienne sur ce trottoir pour partir, parce qu'il se soucie un peut de toi aussi.

Alors même si la vie est une pute, et la ville une chienne, ce soir elles vont le trottoir seules sans toi parce que tu est avec Lui.


End file.
